


The Ring

by BC_Ray



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Ray/pseuds/BC_Ray
Summary: 一个在一起，结婚，又“分开”的烂俗故事
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Everett Ross
Kudos: 2





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> *是看完《黑豹》删减片段后的脑洞
> 
> *对原电影剧情有改(si)动(xin)
> 
> *时间线真的很迷惑，根据网上大佬整理的时间线，本文设定为:结婚→博士车祸→去尼泊尔→玫瑰去瓦坎达→纽约、香港圣战
> 
> *主玫瑰视角
> 
> *感谢阅读📖

01.

作为一名合格的CIA，早已把与人辩论当成家常便饭埃弗雷特·罗斯从不觉得自己的口才会输给区区一个医生。然而当那个高个子的混蛋真的单膝下跪，说出由那四个词组成的疑问句(那甚至算不上疑问句)时，他不得不承认自己大脑在那一刻的当机，他感觉自己像是一台原本在高速运转的机器被忽然间切断了电源，大脑或许还活着，但早已经没有了对接下来行动的指令，亦或者说对面前这枚戒指的反应。

“Dear?”史蒂芬觉得好笑，面前这个平日里伶牙俐齿的男人竟然也有说不出话来的时候，天，他后悔没有在旁边架一台摄影机了。“考虑好了吗？”

埃弗雷特像是刚被叫醒一般，呆呆的视线从戒指盒上转移到了史蒂芬宝石般的眼眸里。他们就像对峙的两个小孩一般对视了三秒，随即不约而同地笑了出来。

下一秒，史蒂芬的面前多了一只伸出的手，面前的小猫明显在压抑着他的哭腔，带着一丝丝的颤音，告诉了史蒂芬他的选择。

埃弗雷特的眼睛红红的，而史蒂芬也无法再忍一秒钟，立刻把那个银色的小圆环套在了埃弗雷特可爱的指头上。

———————————————————————

此时此刻，埃弗雷特累的赖在床上不想动，用大拇指抚着无名指上的指环，史蒂芬便轻拥着他，嘴角抵着他银白色的发丝。

今天的婚礼举办的很顺利。婚礼的规模并不大，他们只是邀请了一些关系很近的亲朋好友，所以婚礼现场的气氛很温馨很好，到处都充满了对他们两人真挚的祝福。并且那个慕斯蛋糕真的很好吃，不得不说史蒂芬对食物的品味还真不错，这就是抓人先抓胃吗？

埃弗雷特不得不承认，这是他人生中最开心的一天，比当空军时第一次被允许飞上蓝天时还要更加激动兴奋。他多么希望这一切可以再漫长一些，最好就停留在这一刻，永远都不要逝去。就在这个房间里，就在这张大床上，他和史蒂芬因为爱而互相依靠。

02.

埃弗雷特像往常一样回到家，家里没开灯，一片漆黑，他轻轻叹了口气，开灯换鞋脱下外衣一气呵成。埃弗雷特已经习惯一个的“家”了，史蒂芬常常因为病人的突发情况而无法脱身，他当然知道这家伙有多么随意——比如在做手术时嫌难度不够要求换音乐什么的。但是正因为他精湛的医术，导致别人给了他太多压力，而他就那样默默地扛着，在外人面前一副无所谓的样子。然而回了家就直奔埃弗雷特的怀里，向他的丈夫寻求一丝轻松。埃弗雷特则会轻轻地拂过他的发丝，告诉他他做的已经很好了，史蒂芬便会有些撒娇意味的蹭一蹭他的脖颈间，而埃弗雷特有时会因为痒痒的感觉而轻笑出声。往往这时，史蒂芬会因为爱人的笑声而感到满足，嘴角会也勾起一个美好的弧度。

嗯，回忆还真他妈美好。埃弗雷特已经一周美剧见史蒂芬了，这家伙昨天还打电话还说今天会给他补偿的，现在看来又因为什么意外事件而在医院里呆着了。算了，随那家伙便吧。

他猜的真准。

埃弗雷特打开冰箱，热了热昨晚的菜当作晚餐解决，过一会儿后打开电视窝在沙发上，等着史蒂芬日常打来的安慰电话。今天他一定要跟他发个脾气，让他尝尝什么叫做CIA生气的后果。然而只有自己的话似乎并没有什么威慑力..

但是直到午夜，埃弗雷特抱着毯子从沙发上醒来也没能等到爱人的电话，他突然有些心慌，以往史蒂芬就算是再忙，也会吱一声。哪怕不打电话，也会有几条一看就是匆忙之中打出的带有错字的短信。

而现在，埃弗雷特的手机静悄悄的。不过也不能这么说，有好几个未接来电，埃弗雷特觉得是骚扰电话便没接。会不会是那家伙手机没电了接同事的手机打的，然而这电话号更像是座机，那就是用医院的公用电话打的了。

真是，刚才怎么没想到这一点呢，一定害他浪费了半天时间。

埃弗雷特回拨过去，是一个女声接的电话。

在他说出自己找Stephen Strange时，对方明显顿了那么两秒。

“先生，刚才的几通电话是我拨打的，斯特兰奇先生正因车祸而正在抢救中，我刚才一直在给他的紧急联系人——也就是给您打电话。”

Everett已经什么都听不到了，他只捕捉到两个词——“车祸”“抢救”

哈，怎么可能，这家伙早上还在刚下手术台后给自己打了个电话，抱怨着那台手术的简单无聊，浪费了自己宝贵的时间，说什么安德森都做得来的话，而自己还在微笑着听着他抱怨。

————————————————————————

埃弗雷特已经忘了自己是以什么的形象赶去医院的了，只是当他站在亮着急救灯的手术室门前，那种无助感在顷刻间席卷了埃弗雷特。他突然哭了出来，没有声音，只是豆大的水珠从低下的头掉落了下来。以往无论发生什么，史蒂芬总是会在自己身边，开导他，明明自己才是年长些的那个，却时常需要史蒂芬来帮忙。

他多么希望此时此刻，身边也能有他陪着。

————————————————————————

埃弗雷特·罗斯现在恨不能手撕了自己的丈夫史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。好吧，他承认这有点暴力，但他真的不觉得自己过分，因为斯特兰奇才是真的过分。这么久以来，斯特兰奇一直拒绝着埃弗雷特探视的请求。医生无权干涉病人的抉择，只能尊重病人的意思，并把斯特兰奇的意思转达于埃弗雷特。

不过作为斯特兰奇的合法伴侣，埃弗雷特至少有了解斯特兰奇的情况的权利。只是当埃弗雷特见到光片时，尽管他做足了心理准备，仍无意识的握紧了拳头，无法抑制的深吸一口气，微微抬起的头又被强烈要求自己冷静下来的内狠狠心压了下去。

埃弗雷特坚持了半个月之久，每天都在从高压的大楼下班后拖着疲惫不堪的身躯去医院“看望”他，然而每次都被“医生”拒之门外。不过好消息是史蒂芬的主治医生告诉他史蒂芬已经没有大碍了，肯定死不了。但是总有那么点东西会出错，史蒂芬要想再拿起手术刀，是不可能的了。

行吧，随他去好了，至少埃弗雷特现在知道史蒂芬已经脱离生命危险了，接下来要作的无非就是复健。然而，埃弗雷特作为斯特兰奇最亲近的人，必然知道医生这份职业的分量对斯特兰奇来说有多么的重要，这几乎是他在与埃弗雷特生活之外的一切了。

想到这里，埃弗雷特认为自己或许明白了为什么史蒂芬会拒绝见自己了。他认为自己不再是那个被埃弗雷特所崇拜着，爱着的医生了。他在逃避现实，而埃弗雷特只想让他认清现实。

破镜永远不能重圆，但至少还能拼凑粘粘在一起，尽管有无法磨灭的裂痕昭示着它曾经的破碎，但至少看上去还可以不是吗？

03.

这他妈是什么东西，协议书?老天，我已经在工作中看得够够的了。当埃弗雷特看到这份协议书就那样静静地躺在餐桌上时，他这么想着。

所以这也是为什么这份被撕的稀碎的离婚协议书躺在垃圾桶里的原因。上面斯特兰奇歪歪扭扭的签名埃弗雷特不想再多看一眼。那封署名写的是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的信，埃弗雷特连信封都没撕开便让它去给那份协议书“陪葬”了。

埃弗雷特果断地给自己倒了一杯放了两块冰的酒，祈祷着酒精能够暂时麻痹自己的神经。如果能一直麻痹的话那当然更好。他打开电视，播放的果不其然是平日里两人扫都不愿扫一眼的爱情肥皂剧，埃弗雷特嫌吵，果断在三秒内作出了关掉电视的决定。

这酒有毛线用??这种情况下，不应该在醉酒中对着肥皂剧痛哭流涕吗，这不才是失恋…不，婚姻失败的情况吗。

这酒还行，之所以这么说是因为埃弗雷特在半小时后，右手轻轻地抚着左手的银环，一如婚礼那天一般，只是情况的差别不是一星半点儿。一个是崭新的开始，一个是不被承认的结束。

埃弗雷特正了正快被自己揉成一团抹布的领带，作出了一个或许他以后会后悔的决定——戒指留着，留在手上那种，他要等斯特兰奇给自己一个合理的解释。

尽管这想法幼稚的可笑又可怕，但在醒酒之后，埃弗雷特并没有对自己作出的这个决定有任何的异议。相反的，他觉得这是酒壮怂人胆，不过他不怂而已。

04.

“你呢？”Nakia定定地问埃弗雷特说。

“我什么？”

“你结婚了。”Nakia示意他左手上所戴的戒指。

“离了。”埃弗雷特举起左手，内心不禁为自己的撒谎水平再升一个段位。不过也有可能是这段婚姻已经被单方面终止了。斯特兰奇在寄来那封协议书后杳无音讯，甚至没有过问他的决定，就仿佛人间蒸发了一般。埃弗雷特也曾认真的考虑过要不要给那家伙开一个死亡证明什么的，只是奈何自己没证据便作罢。

Nakia挑挑眉，戏谑地吐槽他为“多愁善感的人。”

埃弗雷特表面上点点头，看似轻松地回了她一句“可以这么说”，内心里却不禁扶额。Nakia说的一点都没错，他有时甚至都会觉得自己在那混蛋身上太过于多愁善感了。

“婚礼日，我人生中最美好的一天”，埃弗雷特重新转过身，面向瓦坎达的繁荣之境，接着说“怀念婚礼上蛋糕的美味”他又不禁点点头，“真的很好吃，仿佛那是我第一次吃蛋糕似的。”埃弗雷特补充道。

“那是因为当天是你最美好的日子吧，所以你干什么都觉得很美好。”Nakia看到了埃弗雷特眼中的怀念，以及那份更深刻的…落寞?总之他看上去不太好。

“我很怀念。”

Nakia亦不去问他怀念的是什么，她只是收起刚才的戏谑，伸出手拍了拍埃弗雷特的肩膀。埃弗雷特也报以一个浅笑。

05.

埃弗雷特此刻更愿意相信自己还在梦里，或者因为什么危险的任务牺牲而上了天堂，或许更可能是地狱，要不然怎么解释面前这份资料上的男人，那个能逆转时间重建香港的男人有着和自己丈夫一样的名字，一样的年龄甚至是一样的脸?他这次是真的后悔接受负责关于超级英雄的工作了，怎么什么糟心事都往自己身上砸?

还有更糟心的事，在几个月之后就发生了。那是一场并不怎么激烈的战斗，只是一场绑架案，但对方不是什么善茬，他们不知道从哪里搞来了制作仍是机密的高科技武器来威胁政府。由于史蒂夫，托尼，克林特和娜塔莎等一行人都有自己的任务，“守护正义”的任务就落在了平日里不那么显眼的至尊法师身上了。

总是有意外发生，对方抓住了斯特兰奇致命的弱点——他们趁法师不注意，夺走了他的魔戒，至尊法师瞬间没了法力，只剩下身后的红斗篷协助他纯近距离战斗。

埃弗雷特是在看到斯特兰奇的魔戒被抢走的那一刻，瞬间从监视器前离开转而往外跑，挥手叫上了一支小队。这个笨蛋。他暗骂道。

好在罗斯的小队和斯特兰奇的斗篷都很靠谱，他们协助配合着把斯特兰奇的魔戒又拿了回来。这次至尊法师不再犹豫，果断地把这群不知大小的“小混混”收拾个够。

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇上一秒还沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，下一秒便对上了埃弗雷特冷峻到足以杀死他的眼神。他幻想过无数次他们的重逢，甚至计划过如果真的碰不到，他一定会重新换上西装，主动去见他一面。而现在，至尊法师就这样蓬头垢面地站在那儿，脸上的伤痕还在往外渗血，他恨不能立刻开个传送门逃走。

一刹那，战场上似乎只剩了他们两个人，旁边的士兵都因那位超级英雄和自己老大之间的对立沉默而不敢移动丝毫，尽管他们根本不知道这是发生了什么，但是他们已经在为那个打扮的奇奇怪怪的超级英雄祈祷了。毕竟老大的那个眼神一出现，敌人往往不会有什么好下场。希望老大手下留情，毕竟是个超级英雄，关键时刻还是很有用的……

毕竟斯特兰奇是选择终结这段感情的那个人，他有些不敢直视埃弗雷特，在对于自己糟糕的外形的头疼后，选择低下了头，然而却被埃弗雷特手上那个银色的指环吸引去了目光。

他死死地盯着埃弗雷特的手，就那样干干巴巴地注视了几秒后，斯特兰奇确定了那就是他们的婚戒，而自己手上还戴着另一只——是的，斯特兰奇还戴着那个戒指。他试图藏起左手来，自己却也心知肚明凭埃弗雷特的观察力，他已经注意到自己手上的婚戒了。

斯特兰奇甚至已经准备好挨枪子儿了，如果埃弗雷特现在抽出手枪来顶住他的头他都不会有丝毫惊讶，他心里清楚自己不辞而别行为的恶劣。其实他有写信的，只是那信里只有两个单词，现在想起来有点后悔，但那时他的手只允许他写那么多，他连最基本的握笔都有困难。

两人就这样定定的相望着，直到埃弗雷特一步步走向史蒂芬，这僵局才被打破。天知道斯特兰奇花了多大的勇气才站在那里而不是转身跑掉。他原以为迎接自己的会是结结实实的拳头，与自己的面部来个亲密接触。但是相比之下，埃弗雷特就那样红着眼眶，眼角似乎还蓄着泪的样子更让斯特兰奇手足无措。

斯特兰奇后悔了。他现在只想抱抱面前的男人，可是他没权利了，如今他们的关系只被法律承认了。

“混蛋。”埃弗雷特显然已经是咬着后槽牙在说话了，下一秒他就头也不回的走了，只留斯特兰奇一个人在原地傻眼。

他知道错了，他真的知道错了。在与王诉说完他们的一切后，斯特兰奇成功的被王从头到尾指责了不止一遍。于是他有了这份感悟，他摸了摸手上的戒指，明天，明天就去找他。

06.

但埃弗雷特没给他这个机会。

第二天清晨，王拿着一个小的密封塑料袋直接闯进了斯特兰奇的卧室，里面的东西反射着阳光，晃的他眼睛难受的不得了，要不然怎么解释他现在只想掉几滴泪呢。

里面是那枚戒指。

来自埃弗雷特·罗斯。

end.


End file.
